Curse of the Marriage Counsel
by bewilder22
Summary: What happens when a necklace brings something unexpected on the day of a double wedding with unexpected people with in a very unexpected way? Only one way to find out. For the Double Wedding Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys… and girls. I was going through the archives when I saw this little contest and I was like 'sounds interesting' and the thing was like (hypnotically) 'come to me…..COME TO ME!' so yeah. I hope you like it.**

**1**

Dan Cahill burst out with laughter at the probably most ridiculous thought in the world; a double wedding. Natalie Kabra, twenty-two, with her brother, Ian, twenty-five, was at Amy and Dan Cahill's private flat in New York. Natalie and Ian wore little business suits, and made Amy and Dan look like hobos in comparison. Even though they had won the hunt, the Cahills thought that a more relaxed approach to the wealth was better than a dramatic one like the Kabras had thought of.

Anyways, they were in their flat to discuss a very problematic cause; how were they going to get married? Many people would misunderstand the situation. Try it like this: you don't have half of the married family.

"A d-doub-ble w-wed-ding? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Sister, you can't be serious?" he said between laughs.

Natalie Kabra punched her fiancé, "Oh Daniel why did I agree to marry you in the first place?"

"I don't know," he stated blatantly. "Was it my good looks? Or my ravishing charm? Or maybe it was…"

"The fact that you wouldn't let her say no," Amy chimed in.

Ian Kabra chuckled, "That's my girl. But seriously, Dan, you kept pestering her."

"Well I…," he muttered some incomprehensive words.

"What?" Natalie persisted.

He muttered some more.

"What?" she repeated pushier? Or was it mockingly? Either way, Dan didn't like it.

"Well I love her! Happy?" he yelled.

"Aw!" Natalie said. "Of course, sweetie."

Dan blushed.

"So, Amy said, "let's go over the plans. First, it is a traditional, of course, and the best man for Dan is Ian and vice versa. Next, Natalie's bridesmaid is me and again vice versa."

"Wouldn't it be great if my bridesmaid was Estee Lauder?" Natalie wondered aloud.

Amy looked at her quizzically, "You don't know Estee Lauder. Nobody even uses her products now since she's, almost forty-five now?"

Ian shrugged. Natalie pouted, "So?"

"Fashion snob as always," Dan said.

Natalie slapped him.

Dan gaped at her, "Ow? What was that for?"

"It's make-up, Dan, not clothes," my pointed out. Dan ignored her.

"Oh, you know very well what," she peered at him evilly.

"Wow," Amy looked at her fiancée, "when they say opposites attract, they aren't kidding."

Ian chuckled and put his arm around her, "I didn't believe it either."

For the rest of the afternoon Amy and Natalie went over the décor and looks of the wedding; Ian and Dan went over the men décor and what they wanted to eat for the after party. There was barely any bickering. Only one lamp broke and it was because Dan got frustrated and threw his pen.

"You are so paying for that," Amy said as they all looked at the mess on the floor.

Dan sighed, "I know."

Amy cleaned it up in three minutes and only got one cut on her hand.

As she put on the Band-Aid band aid she said, "Of course, I can run through a jungle escaping mad Tomases and get nothing on me, but I can't pick up glass without getting a cut."

"Oh, the irony," Dan muttered. She hit him with her hard cover book 'The Red Pyramid', "Ow! What was that for?"

Amy rolled her eyes and said, "For being you!"

Dan took the book away and put it in his room. As he came back he said, "I am going to have surgery if you guys won't stop hitting me!"

"Stop being annoying," Ian stated simply, "and we won't have to."

Dan hand gestured 'whatever.'

Amy changed the subject, "Okay, now we have the invitation list. Now first of all who is on the Bore's table?"

They all stared at her.

"You know," she said. "It's the table where the bride and groom put all of the boring people they have no choice but to invite."

"Oh," they all chorused.

"Well," Dan started, "We put Aunt Beatrice…"

"Sydney and Clyde," Natalie added.

"Ugh," Ian said. "I hate them. They keep going on and on about how their dad and our uncle is a rock star in America and why…"

"Who?" Dan asked excited.

"Fernando Alejandro Gomez Consuela Montoya De Larose Ramirez."

"Never heard of him," Amy said.

"I meant South America," Ian said.

"And that's why," Dan replied.

"Put Uncle Fernando on there, too," Natalie said.

Amy nodded and wrote on her clipboard. In the end there were ten people on the Bore's table list, including the boastful Starlings. On the main tables there was Fiske Cahill; Mr. McIntyre; Brooke Engles **(They are just fiends in this)**, Amy and Dan's helpful cousin; Charlotte Green, Amy's best friend; William Clark, Dan's best friend; Charles Walton, Ian polo teammate; Patricia Morton, Natalie's best friend; the Engles; the Cowens; Amy and Dan's uncle; Alistair Oh; the Wizards; and the Holts.

The only ones that they couldn't bring themselves to invite was the parents Vikram and Isabel Kabra because they knew they would detest it.

So, Amy and Dan's uncle would do the honors of walking Amy down and Fernando, Natalie.

As they were writing down the finishing touch the bell rang.

"Package for Miss Amy Cahill," said the doorman.

Amy opened the door, "Thanks, Carlos."

She closed the door. She came back to the room with a box the size of a professional camera.

"Who's it from?" Ian asked. He was a bit peeved someone bought his girl something.

"Nothing it just says 'Congrats on the big day.'" She said. She opened it and found the jade necklace that had used to belong to their grandmother Grace.

"I thought I lost this in Copenhagen?" she gaped.

Ian took it and put it on her, "Now you have it back."

Amy smiled something felt wrong but she thought it was just nerves. Oh well.

It was almost the day.

**Yes, how did you like it; Natalie and Dan in check? I have to write this quickly before camp. I put in my OC's from my other stry but in this they don't like each other. They are just friends. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I am back and I now have competition. Camp is starting so soon so I have to shorten it bit but I will try to put in all of the details. Hope you like it.**

**2**

"Agh! This cannot be happening!" Natalie Kabra screamed.

She was seething over probably the most stupid, irresponsible thing in the world; Dan Cahill forgot her ring.

Amy was right behind her, zipping up Natalie's white ankle length wedding dress with transparent sleeves that were a bit flared on the end, Amy's was just the same, when the news was delivered. Natalie had almost had fallen straight to the floor if it wasn't for Amy.

Right now Amy was comforting Natalie as she hyperventilated.

"Inhale," she demonstrated, "exhale," she demonstrated again. "It's okay, Natalie. William is going to get it right now as fast has he can."

William Clark was Dan's best friend. When, Dan remembered the ring, he rushed out to find his friend before it was too late. When he got there he was talking to Brooke Engles. Will had no hesitation on getting to the mission; Brooke however smacked him for stupidity.

"Daniel Cahill, how could you have been more idiotic! Congratulations!" and she hugged him. Dan was wierded out, but welcomed the comment.

Natalie however wasn't convinced, "Why, oh, why did I ever agree to marry him?"

"Well…" Amy started but Natalie cut her off.

"Oh, shut it!" Natalie pouted. Amy sat around in agonizing moments waiting for William to come. Everything had gone fine before; they were on time, the tables all had cloths and roses, the guests were here, the usher was, and the rings were here until Dan remembered.

Amy sighed right as the door opened. Brooke came in looking relieved.

Today, Brooke's hair was curled and she was wearing the purple bridesmaid outfit: a knee length satin dress with the sleeveless heart shaped top and a red ribbon around the rib area that tied as a bow in the back. She had on silver heels and a silver necklace with a silver moon. Amy's best friend, Charlotte Green was looking the same in the corner except her hair was red. Her escort was Ian's polo teammate Charles Walton. Brooke, though, still had that same scar above her left eye.

"William got the ring!" she said. "He saved this thing, that's for sure," she had a dreamy look in her eyes. "He's also sweet and cute and smart and funny and cute and, oh, is he CUTE!"

Amy smiled at Brooke's happiness, "Good because he is your escort."

"Yes!" she smiled. "It's just that he has the cutest blue eyes and the darkest hair and is he strong!"

Natalie looked bored, "Yeah, whatever. The main thing is that my ring is here!"

She looked in the mirror. Her silky black hair was in a bun and it had two curled strings coming down each side of her face. Amy was the same. She smiled.

"I wonder what the boys are doing," she said to her best friend Patricia Morton.

Patricia was from India so she had Dark skin, hair, and eyes. Her dress was like the bridesmaid but opposite, red with purple ribbon, being the flower girl. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she said.

"Me neither," Charlotte seconded.

"I hope William is thinking about me," Brooke wondered aloud.

Natalie rolled her eyes. Brooke pouted.

"Can't help it, "she said. "I think I'm in love."

Amy smiled, "Well let's hope that the worst of the boys is done."

_We can't take anymore, _she thought.

**Good? I do boys next. I got to friend tomorrow so I update in two weeks maybe.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay two chapters, one night…**

**3**

Dan Cahill sighed when Will came back in with the ring.

"You are a life saver, dude. Oh, was Natalie mad," Dan said.

"I thought you couldn't see yet," he said confused.

"I heard her scream," he replied. Will nodded.

All the boys were wearing black tuxes with white shirts and flowers on the pockets. In the boy's dressing room there was Fernando Kabra, Amy and Dan's uncle, Ian, Dan, William, and Charles. Charles had blue eyes and blonde hair.

Ian was ignoring Dan as long as possible for Dan had been a wreck before. He and Charles were talking about polo ponies. Dan was as nervous as ever. He kept breathing hard.

"I think this wedding is getting to your asthma," William said.

Dan nodded. Will shuffled.

"So, what's the girl Brooke like?" he asked.

Dan eyed him, "Why?"

He scratched his ear, "Curious?"

"Well…" he started unsure. "She has a bad history of frightful moments, has a great personality, is athletic, and smart. You know that hunt I went on?" Will nodded. "She helped us out and almost died."

Will paled, "Wow. I feel sorry for her."

"Do you like her?" Dan asked slyly.

"How is that your business?" Will asked.

"I am her cousin and your best friend," Dan won.

"Well, she is pretty and smart. Plus, her personality really shines through her."

"And Natalie?" Dan asked.

"Not my type?" Will replied.

"Don't go talking about my sister," Ian said.

"She's my fiancée," Dan dissed.

"That you almost didn't get the chance to marry because of irresponsibility to know what to bring to a wedding," Ian finished.

Dan was silent.

"As my parents said 'A Kabra always has the last word.'"

_Dong, dong, dong, dong, dong… _The bells of St. Peter's on Barclay Street, NYC rang.

"It's time," Ian said. He put Amy's diamond ring and Natalie's diamond ring on the pillow for Alistair to take out.

The wedding was beginning.

…

Dan and Ian waited nervously at the altar.

The bridesmaids and the men came in together. First, Patricia came in sprinkling petals all over the floor. Next, Brooke walked in about to burst and the touch of Wills arm. Will looked the same. Then, came in Charlotte and Charles arm in arm. Finally, Natalie came in with uncle Fernando and Amy with hers.

After the uncles said the "I do's," Amy and Ian and Dan and Natalie joined hands.

All was right until the priests said the words, "Does anyone renounce the union of these couples? Please speak now or forever hold you peace."

All of a sudden Amy's jade necklace glowed and a misty smoke swirled out. A flash of light and everyone was blinded.

"We do," said a familiar voice.

All eyes turned to the bottom of the steps and there stood the very much alive Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent.

**I pulled it off. Again this will be shorter than thought. I will make rewrite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three chapters in one night!**

**4**

Everyone gaped at the two figures. Amy and Dan were speechless. They just gaped at their parents, though, oddly, something about them seemed wrong.

"Mom?" Amy asked. "Dad?"

They scowled at her, "Amy, marrying a LUCIAN! How could you just throw your life away? And not just any Lucian but the ones who had killed us. We need to seriously counsel you on marriage. And you Dan," she stormed on him, "How could you marry such a self centered girl?"

Dan looked horrified, "I thought you had died."

"Well, we did, but your bad taste in boyfriends must've brought us back!" Arthur boomed.

"Brother?" the uncle asked.

"Silence!" he boomed.

As the rant bore on Brooke sensed something wrong and noticed them. There was a clot of black hair in Hope's reddish-blonde, Arthur Trent looked nothing like Dan when he was said to, and there was a chip on Amy's necklace.

To investigate, she quietly slipped away.

Amy and Dan had tears in their eyes from their parents' life and harsh words. The Kabras were in too much shock. So was the audience.

The parents kept going on and on until they heard a voice from behind.

"Oh, Isabel, Vikram, you two were never to best actors I've met."

Everyone turned to the sly face of Brooke Engles.

"Yo, dog. What's 'dat supposed to mean, yo?" asked Jonah. "'Dat's clearly not those fancy Cobras."

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked up to Hope and pulled her hair revealing the dark hair of Isabel Kabra and a wig.

"Mum?" Natalie asked. "How?"

"I told you this wouldn't work, Isabel," Vikram, Arthur said.

"How did you figure that out, Brooke?" Alistair asked.

"Well, Amy and Dan's parents are dead so they had to be fakes, plus I saw a clot of black hair on Isabel, no Arthur Dan likeness as everybody says there is, and I saw a chip on Amy's necklace. That's what triggered the smoke and lights so you could run in from the shadows."

"Well, we still aren't letting them get married!"

Natalie walked over to the Holts, whispered something in Eisenhower's ear, and walked back.

Eisenhower stood up, "Holts, 'Mary had a little lamb' I repeat 'Mary had a little lamb.'"

The Holts stood up, "Charge!"

The Kabras ran spatting curses behind them.

The Holts came back with smiles, "They're good!"

Everybody got back into positions.

The priest was shocked so he just said, "Can I have an 'I do?'"

"I do," they all said simultaneously.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he finished.

As they kissed the world combined two entirely different families together forever.

'The end' doesn't describe this story because it is a start of a new so we will just say…

…and they lived happily ever after.

**Did u like it? I finished it but I will a make a better one.**


End file.
